


Camp Camp Gets Some Strange New Kiddos

by Irrelative_Insomniac



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: (s), Anti-religious character, Blue (age 10), Blue makes a fool of him, Cards, David is scared of Jamie, Embarrassment, Harrison has no fucking clue, In the first note Jamie is called she, Jamie (age 14), Jamie takes no shit, Magic, Multi, Other show references, Tht bc Max doesn't quite get it, Trans Male Character, binders, maybe smut?, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelative_Insomniac/pseuds/Irrelative_Insomniac
Summary: So, to put it bluntly...Max liked this new Jamie kid. David was actually scared of her, and she got him to do anything she said without blackmail! What is this magic?Meanwhile, Harrison is fit to be tied with the new kid's sister Stella, whom preformed card tricks even he could not figure out.What the hell is with these kids??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I thought this up in the middle of the night. Blue is like.... could cheat in a big casino and nobody would ever know. Jamie is my trans baby who struggles with getting the other campers to understand why he wants to be, well, a he. He is my angst son.

David was at a loss for words. This new camper called Jamie was downright terrifying, but gosh darn it if he wasn't going to be friendly. 

"Hello you two! Welcome to Camp Campbell!" 

"Do you have any sheep's blood?" The multicolored haired one asked in a bored tone. "And where is the grave yard? What is a witchcraft camp without a good spooky grave yard?" He questioned. At least, David was pretty sure it was a he.

"What is this, a kiddie camp? Jamie you said it was cards!" The shorter one shouted. 

"It is a cards camp! And more!" David said cheerfully. 

"... you have got to be kidding me." She said before wandering off, the older kid following. This was the first day of a strange summer. A very strange summer indeed.


	2. The Story Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Blue make themselves known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I was testing the waters. This is where it really starts. Sorry! Also, I won't update too frequently because of school starting.

(Blue's POV) 

When Preston screamed I knew he had met Jamie. He was, to say the least, very out there. Preston, we could tell right away, was your typical stick up the butt christian kid, so naturally, Jamie did a summoning beside his tent. Not to mention the transphobia, and how comfortable Jamie made himself wearing his binder rather than a shirt.   
"JAMIE! HAVE YOU NO DECENCY?!" his shrill voice covered the camp and I started snickering. I love my big brother. Max, Neil, and Nikki I could see had noticed, and a group of campers were gathering to laugh at the unfolding scene.   
"What, I got what you got, can't a boy go topless?" He said as he struck a rather suggestive pose.   
"But you are not a boy! Just a delusional young lady who had no proper parenting! Honestly, go to church so Jesus can save you from your sins." That sent Jamie quiet. I growled lowly.   
"You leave my brother alone Preston! He's got more balls than you ever had, you sheltered little dissapointment!" He huffed and scoffed.   
"How /dare/ you!"   
"Fuck off, cream puff shorts, why don't you go act out a suicide before I commit homicide." I threatened, glaring at him. He lunged at me and we brawled, until Gwen's voice rang out.   
"Break it up chuckle fucks! Preston, go be a bitch somewhere else. Blue, stop threatening to kill kids, might get me fired."  
Everyone dispersed after that, and I noticed Jamie had gone off to the lake. I followed him, sitting beside him on a rock.   
"Hey, you alright...?" I asked softly.   
"No...I thought going here would get me away from that stuff...but it followed me here I guess..."  
"Oh Jamie... people are just dicks... you'll get respect...I'll make sure of it..."   
A promise I was damn sure I would keep. 

The next day, a thursday, David cheerfully woke up all of the campers, though he seemed to have skipped our tent, because it was already lunch time when we woke up. Jamie had smeared mascara, like he had been crying.   
"Jamie...? Are you still upset...?" I asked quietly.   
"I'm fine, sis... just.....overreacting..." he said barely above a whisper.   
"I'll get him for it. He's just a big pussy too afraid to admit he follows lies. I'll get him, I swear on it."


	3. Niel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niel developes a friendship with Jamie, and Harrison gets a little jealous. Only a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, the name of the chapter from here on out is whose eyes you are seeing through, also this chapter gets a lil bit smut, jus a lil bit. "A lil bit" *air quotes*

"Thanks David, this internet is actually not too shitty. What's the wifi password?" Jamie said. I was still surprised he got David to do what he wanted.  
"N-no problem Jamie, just don't summon any demons, please." David said with a shaky breath.   
"Oh, I won't, now that I can Google to make sure I'm doing it right." He said as he patted his Ouija Board. I guess this place has spiritual camp too?   
David breathed a sigh of relief before he went off to tend to other camp things. 

"That was really cool Jamie, thanks." I said.   
"No problem, squirt. Just don't science yourself to death or start the zombie apocalypse." We both laughed ans he ruffled my hair, leaving me with a new computer David bought with his own money. Jamie was a good guy. 

"Niel, what was that?" I heard the familiar unplaceable accent of my boyfriend from behind me. "Is that kid flirting with you?"   
"Uh, no? He did it for everyone, I just happened to be the one to ask."   
He arched an eyebrow. "Not getting friendly, I hope. I am not ok with a poly-relationship." He stated, folding his arms.   
"What? No no no, I'm not either, I don't need anyone but you Harrison. You know that." I held his gaze as I spoke, relief flashing across his gold eyes.   
"Good, I didn't think you were, but you know how protective I am." He placed a gloved hand on my cheek and I leaned into the touch.   
"I know."   
"Now, can I steal you away and show you that magic /is/ real?" He grinned.   
I groaned. "Not this again-" I was cut off by him taking my chin.   
"It is real, Neil. I'll show you a magic you will believe." He said with a firm tone that made me blush slightly. 

"H-hey, what are you-...?" I hadn't understood why instead of going to the makeshift stage, he took me to my tent and put a sock on the point of the tent pole. Some things this boy does, I will never understand.   
"Shh, no talking during preformances." He put a finger to my mouth to shush me, and I just sighed. "Trust me Neil, you'll believe after this." He tutted to himself quietly as he set his gloves, hat, and shirt aside, leaving him in his pants and camp T-shirt. He then lifted my chin and kissed me. What the hell? I felt a warmth stir in my gut when he licked at my lips. I opened my mouth on instinct and moaned when his tongue slide against mine. It was so strange, but I liked it. I broke the kiss to catch my breath.   
"Harrison...." I spoke softly, "we can't... we're ten, we can't be kissing-" he shushed me again.   
"Shh, what matters is we're both ten and we're kids. We do what we like. I will logic you to death, just stop thinking for once and let it happen."   
"I...ok. I trust you." I said with a nod.   
Harrison kissed me again as he pushed me down onto my bed. I felt a strain in my pants and groaned when Harrison placed his hand on my hard-on. I bucked into the touch, ignoring my whirring mind and focusing on what Harrison was doing to my body.   
"That's right... feel good?" He whispered in my ear, nibbling the shell.   
"Y-Yes.. please...please..." I whined and tried to get more friction. He moved down and looked up at me, never breaking eye contact as he yanked off my pants and briefs in one motion. A gasp escaped me as my erection sprung up, bobbing in the open air.   
"Close your eyes, Niel."   
I did, and I froze up when I felt wet warmth close around my length. What is this magic?


	4. Emo sees some stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! School has made me her bitch and she is not gentle.
> 
> I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT CONTINUING THIS! I am finally free of highschool and have lots of time to work, I plan on updating at least once a week until June, 2019, because that's when I start college!

Neil mewled when his boyfriend pushed into him. He didn't mind the pain, little masochist. Harrison was more than happy to give his nerd what he wanted. More than happy. Sex was their way of leaving the stress of the camp.  
"Silly Neil, I do hope you weren't expecting your way tonight" Harrison said with a devious grin. Oh no, Neil would not have what he wanted. Not until he begged for it. Neil squirmed beneath him, knowing what the magician was up to. He had a thing for making Neil beg when he was bottom. Neil whined in frustration, nearly sobbed when Harrison continued with slow, gentle motions.  
"Harrison...!" He shouted, a whine in his tone.  
"What's going on, I heard someone yell- oh. Ohhhhh." They both turned white as a sheet and turned to look at the teal and purple haired boy who had walked in on them.  
"Having fun, you two?" He snickered and the boys froze, Neil looking like a deer in headlights. "Begone thot!" Harrison yelled as Jamie held up his hands in mock surrender before turning to leave. "Just keep it down, if David finds you he'll have a stroke." Was all the odd boy said before leaving to get to his own tent.


	5. It's back bitches!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it's been so long but life has been hectic, but now that I am out of highschool I have plenty of time to work!
> 
> Anyways  
> We learn about the new kids, plus, halloween chapter!

Max yawned and looked around blearily, only half registering the hushed whisper of voices in the next tent over. He rubbed his eyes and groaned when he recognized the mumbling as Jamie's voice speaking nonsense. He got up and peeked outside the tent to see a flickering light illuminating Jamie and Stella's tent, and the silhouette of a person hunched over something. Jamie did not startle easily, but when the whispering picked up and the planchet started flying across the board Tbc tomorrow


End file.
